1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a display adjustment method.
2. Description of Related Art
Users commonly read e-books in various formats on electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, e-book readers, for example. However, it is difficult for users to hold their electronic devices completely steady, and so they may suffer eye fatigue. Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.